The principle utilizing compressed gas as a means for pressurizing water to effect a continuous stream of high velocity waterflow from a nozzle is common practice. However, the embodiment of this principle in a hand-held toy squirt gun having a futuristic space ray gun appearance and including sound effects is novel.
Compressed air is provided by a manually actuated air pump physically mounted underneath the gun barrel. Sound is produced by a battery-powered electronic oscillator circuit. Sound is also produced by a flow actuated sound generator.
To shoot the gun, a trigger is actuated to open a flow control valve and thereby permit pressurized waterflow through a nozzle. The water exits the nozzle and thereby the squirt gun at high velocity. The flow actuated sound generator is functionally coupled in series with the flow control valve and the nozzle to facilitate actuation of the sound generator by flowing water when the gun is shooting.
The waterflow rotates an impeller which is mechanically linked to a vibration means consisting of a piston in a cylinder to effect back and forth motion of the piston and thereby pump air alternatingly through a pair of vibrating reed-type horns to produce sound.
A switch coupled to the trigger is actuated simultaneously with opening of the control valve to switch on the oscillator circuit to produce sound.